


Anniversary

by flareonfury



Category: Big Wolf on Campus
Genre: Community: 12_stories, F/M, Fluffy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 12:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2693732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flareonfury/pseuds/flareonfury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy reflects back to when he fell in love with Becky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first BWoC fanfic.... and was originally published April 1, 2008. It was written soon after I first got into the show. I instantly fell in love with the Tommy/Becky pairing. Although, to my disappointment, there was like nearly nothing for the pairing (then again, I'm used to that).
> 
> I actually I have another story dedicated to the pairing but I kinda lost the muse in writing it and it's been years since I've seen the series, but I'm hopeful one day I'll finish it. I've written too much of it to just abandon it completely.
> 
> This fic takes place in an AU where Becky is a junior instead of a freshmen.

**POV: Tommy**

 

Five years ago, if you told me I would be married to Becky Dingle… I would never have believed you. But then again times change, and so do feelings. I know that from experience… I used to be in love or at least what I thought was love with Stacey or Lori, but they just weren’t for me so my relationships with them didn’t last very long. Becky had a crush on me for a long time… before I even noticed her from anything but Merton’s little sister.   
  
Truthfully though, it wasn’t until Merton finally found the “perfect” man for Becky that I even found her attractive, Genie incident aside. The guy rubbed me the wrong way, but both Lori and Merton just found it funny that I was worried. After I told them about it, though, I thought it was only in my head… that is until I was jogging in the park when I heard her screaming. When I got a clear view of what was happening, I could barely control my rage as I ripped him off her. He went down pretty easy – just one punch and he was out like a light.   
  
He’d had tried to force Becky into going the next base, but thankfully I had come in just in time before anything could have happened. But Becky was still upset, her eyes were puffy from crying and he dress was torn a little and wrinkled. Without realizing it, I had tried to comfort her even though I was still wolfed up and it wasn’t until she touched my cheek that I realized this. However, she didn’t run away screaming or cursing me or anything. She smiled softly, and quietly thanked me. The next thing I knew she was wrapped in my arms… _crying_. I had never seen Becky before that night so fragile. It hurt me and I could barely control the wolf in me that wanted to damage the guy that hurt her.   
  
I carried her home that night, and I stayed with her until she finally fell asleep. I went down to the basement to find Merton. I told him to keep an eye on Becky and that I would be back. I ran towards the park where I had left the guy. Fortunately for me, and unfortunately for the guy, he was still there and I roughed him up a little before dropping him off at the police station, threatening to kill him if he didn’t confess his crimes and if he ever went anywhere near Becky again.   
  
I arrived back to Merton’s house just in time, because as soon as I arrived inside his house I could hear her wake up screaming. It wasn’t a loud scream, but my ears picked it up instantly. I ran upstairs, not even caring if her parents heard me, with Merton on my heels. She was in my arms not even a second after I opened the door. I wrapped my arms around her to try and comfort her as best as I could. In the process I relaxed knowing she was fine and I had de-wolfed. Becky moved back in surprise.   
  
“Tommy? You’re the wolf boy?” she had asked, and I nodded. Merton nearly fainted then but he floored his sister with pleadings to never tell it to anyone. She glanced at her brother and nodded. “I’m not going to tell anyone,” and then she faced me and smiled. “I will never do that to you, Tommy.” I thanked her and she hugged me again, before throwing Merton out of the room. I stayed with her again until she went to bed, but instead of leaving like last time I stayed.   
  
From then on, she was part of the team… Lori taught her several kick fighting techniques that ended helping my butt more times then I can count. She finally got over hating Merton, but still calls him “freaker” as a nickname. So now we were four against the world, however lame that might sound… it was nice to have another person who knew about what I was and that I didn’t have to hide it from her. She wasn’t disgusted with me or what I was. We became really close friends… and it wasn’t until her senior prom that I realized I had fallen in love with her.   
  
I was surprised to find out I was, you have no idea, but as I thought about it – the whole thing made sense. However I didn’t ask her out until I asked if it was alright with Merton. After he got over the initial shock and tried persuading me to some other girl, he accepted it and told me it was Becky’s choice if she wanted me or not. I was afraid that she had changed her mind once she learned about the animal inside me, but thankfully that wasn’t the case. She had asked me to be her prom date, and I happily agreed. It went perfectly, no demons or any other sort of monsters, and at the end of the night we shared our first kiss… well second if you include the Genie incident.   
  
Anyway its been four years since that day today, and for our first anniversary together as husband and wife we decided a nice quiet dinner together would be the best way to spend it. However, being this was Pleasantville, it ended up not being as quiet as we hoped it would have. After the demon was defeated though, we had a nice dinner with Lori and Merton. And for dessert… I learned I was going to be a dad!   
  
I have to say this will probably be the best anniversary I’ll ever have, but I can’t wait for the others.   
  
**THE END.**


End file.
